Rouge Squadron : The Lost Stories
by NICKMASTEROFTHEZSWORD
Summary: Rouge Squadron gets new Members


Star Wars: Rouge Squadron  
  
  
  
Character profile  
  
Rouge Squadron  
  
Commander Wedge Antilles (human male from Corellia) Captain Tycho Celchu (human male from Alderaan) Captain Aril Numb (female Sullustan female from Sullust) Flight Officer Stephen Yip (human male from Coruscant)  
  
[The following squadron members are Lieutenants]  
  
Nick Brown (golden haired Hedgehog male with sword from Lusankya) Corran Horn (human male from Corellia) Ooryl Gand (Gand male from Gand) Nawara Ven (Twi'lek male from Ryloth) Pash Cracken (human male from Contruum) Gavin Darklighter (human male from Tatooine) Riv Shiel (Shistavanen male from Uvena III) Asyr Sei'lar (Bothan female from Bothawui)  
  
New Republic Military  
  
Admiral Ackbar (Mon Calamari from Mon Calamari) General Horton Salm (human male from Norvall II) Captain Afron (human male from Alderaan)  
  
Imperial Forces  
  
Intelligence Director Yasanne Isard (human female from Coruscant) General Evir Derricote (human male from Kalla) Warlord Zsinj (human male from [unknown])  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two and one half years after Endor.  
  
"Ready to begin the 'suicide' scenario Stephen?" "Ready when you are Pash." New Republic pilots Stephen Yip and Pash Cracken were ready to take the Sukunda scenario: a simulation mission used as part of the testing for entrance to Rouge Squadron. They strapped themselves into the X-Wing simulators' ejection seats. Lights flashed and stars appeared in front of the pilots' eyes. "I have two friendly A-Wings and one friendly modified corvette 1.5 klicks starboard Red One," called Pash. "Copy Pash. Must be the Sukunda and its so-called defenders," replied Stephen. To the pilots' left, a Strike cruiser appeared from hyperspace. "One, I have one Strike Cruiser labeled Vengeance. It's releasing oh-two squints and oh-six dupes." Pash had said that a Strike cruiser named Vengeance had appeared in-system and launched twelve TIE Interceptors and six TIE Bombers. "I copy Red Two. I'll take the dupes. Take the A-Wings and go after the squints but attack any bomber that is within three klicks of the Sukunda ordered Stephen. "I copy One. Engaging TIEs." Good. Now that they're going to keep those squints off my back, I can vape the dupes. Stephen dropped his X-Wing behind a bomber. He linked his lasers and stayed with the bomber as it jinked in and out. His HUD (heads up display) turned green. Stephen's finger tightened on the trigger. The shieldless TIE exploded immediately. Stephen vaped three more TIEs the same way. He was about to take out the final bomber when. "Red One, break hard right! Stephen quickly responded to the order. As he glanced back, he saw traces of green blaster bolts. A second later, he saw red bolts and heard something explode. "Thanks Two." "My pleasure. By the way, we lost the A-Wings and the Sukunda lost half its shields." "Cover me, I'm going after that TIE." Stephen swooped and switched his weapons over to proton torpedoes. The large bomber unloaded missile after into the wallowing Sukunda. Stephen reset his throttle to full and sped towards the bomber. He got a torpedo lock and squeezed the trigger. Darn, he broke the lock. Nick Brown has to be flying that thing. Nick was, in Stephen's opinion, the second-best pilot of the Rouge candidates. "Switching weapons to lasers. Lasers set to dual fire. All shields aft. Stephen grew exited as the bomber grew larger. His HUD went green and he fired. BOOOOOM! Stephen had hit the bomber at its missile racks. Suddenly the simulator cough jolted. Stephen glanced behind him and saw a TIE Interceptor firing. His shields lowered rapidly. Stephen prepared to 'die' when.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zap, BOOOM.  
  
TIEs exploded around Stephen as he heard Pash call, "They're reinforcements. We've won the scenario!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the Corillian Corvette Eridan  
  
Commander Wedge Antilles stepped up to the podium in the briefing room. "Welcome all pilots who have come to attend the selection of pilots for Rouge Squadron. Out of twenty fine men and women who attempted to join the squadron, the following were chosen: Stephen Yip, Nick Brown, Pash Cracken, Aril Numb, Corran Horn, Ooryl Gand, Nawara Ven, Gavin Darklighter, Riv Shiel, Asyr Sie'lar. 


End file.
